Mardi Gras: Troops
by KenSNJ
Summary: The Empire sends it's troops to Mardi Gras.


I own nothing except the NYPD, DEA and FBI characters. Mardi Gras: TROOPS TROOPS was a short fan film inspired by COPS. This fic will follow Imperial Troops at what has become a COPS tradition; Mardi Gras.  
All suspects are considered innocent until proven guilty in a court of law.

Field Marshall James Rommel "Folks as you all know this is Mardi Gras Season. We want everyone to have a safe time and enjoy themselves. We ask all plain clothes personnel to not wear anything extra on themselves. No women's chest supports or other undergarments worn on the head. Beads are ok. Stormtroopers are asked by the NOPD not to discharge their weapons on Bourbon Street under the balconies. That's about it, keep eyes and ears open." Rommel left the room.

Gen. Joseph Rodgers FBI- New York "This is the only time I can act like myself and not get chewed out for it. I went to Mardi Gras last year and had alot of fun." Joseph Rodgers fiddled with his hair before deciding it looked fine the way it was. "The Imperial presence this year will serve to provide support to the NOPD, LST, and National Guard as most of them have been deployed to Iraq." Joe grabbed an FBI jacket from his locker. "For the most part just the sight of an Imperial Stormtrooper will deter pickpockets, scammers, people dropping their pants, and people looking for fights."

Gen. Jonas Ashley FBI- Dallas "I was originally assigned to New York, but went to Dallas on a case and wound up liking Texas so much that I asked for a transfer. This is my first Mardi Gras." He threw a few items into a backpack. 'Off to Mardi Gras."

Cmdr. Tevin Felth 152nd Armored DEA- New York "You have to put your tops on, ladies." The plainclothes Stormtrooper called out a group of women on a balcony. "Everyone acts crazy at Mardi Gras. What they don't understand is that there are still laws that have to be followed." He went over to a man egging the ladies on the balcony on with removing their clothes.

Pvt. Anthony Tompkins 152nd Armored DEA- New York "If he drops his pants he's going to jail." The man did drop his pants and the two troopers went over and made the arrest.  
"Pull your pants up and get against the wall"  
"What did I do"  
"This may be Mardi Gras, however that does not mean the law is void. You're under arrest for public indecency. What state are you from"  
"Washington, Sir"  
"And would you have dropped your pants there"  
"No, Sir"  
"So why did you do it here"  
"Everyone else is, Sir"  
"I don't see anyone else dropping their pants"  
"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided if you wish."

Vice Adml. Hector González DEA- New York "Captain, go tell Girls Gone Wild to bring the girls in." He motioned toward several Stormtroopers who had been breaking up a fight. "First time here, it's always fast-paced when dealing with a huge crowd in a confined space. Ladies, can you go inside for a few minutes and let the crowd move along. The uniformed troopers and the NOPD mounted units help out with moving the crowds along." He went over to a table. "Sir, pack up. It's illegal to operate a Three-card Monty stand. Either pack it up or go to jail." Hector motioned for a rag-tag group of NOPD and Imperial Troopers.  
"Got the troops on me"  
"Sir, you are under arrest for fraud by deception. It's against state law to operate a Three-card Monty stand." The man and his lookout went without a fight, after all Imperial troops did have recourse to fire if provoked into a fight.

Gen. David González FBI- New York "Sir, can you come to the door." The man opened the door.

Cmdr. Erik Jensen FBI- New York "Sir, is that your balcony"  
"Yes it is"  
"Bring the girls in please." The man brought the girls into the main room.  
"This is Mardi Gras, we want you to have a great time however, when you are all flashing the crowd out there it stops and the pickpockets have a field day. So, we're asking that after about ten minutes that you come in, take a break, and let the crowd move"  
"So don't be raising your shirts all the time"  
"Exactly, we don't want the fights to break out, because the crowds are stopping to look at the show on the balcony and everyone's pushing against each other. When that happens, the crowd gets out of control and we wind up having problems"  
"Besides, you all look like you could use a break."

Cmdr. Jessica Rodgers FBI- New York "If I gave you $20 would you sleep with me? Or does your body cost more?" Jessie summoned a pair of state troopers over to her.  
"You can spend a night in the joint." The troopers cuffed the man.  
"What"  
"You're under arrest for offering money for sexual favors." The man was still confused. "Soliciting prostitution"  
"How much did you have to drink tonight"  
"About 10 beers"  
"Isn't that a little too much"  
"Not for Mardi Gras"  
"We still have a limit on alcohol intake here, even during Mardi Gras and you did offer $20 to a Federal Agent if she would sleep with you. So, you get to spend the night in jail."

Jessie had kept extremely close to Joe as the night went on. He hadn't minded her closeness, after all they were often partners in more ways than one. The night had no further excitement except a few fights here and there, another Three-card Monty, a few more crowd stoppages as the girls went on flashing, and Hector González getting into a shoving match with some guy that was more interested in selling dope than anything. They walked up on a couple standing against a building.  
"Zip up"  
"We weren't doing anything"  
"Oh really, so I didn't see you two having sex"  
"No, Sir"  
"Yeah, well. I did see you two having sex, so you're both under arrest." Both suspects were cuffed and put in an NOPD van. They continued walking along until reaching a fight.  
"Break it up." Jessie motioned for a group of NOPD officers.  
"What started it"  
"He just came up and began pushing me"  
"He was hitting on my girl." Jessie went over to the girl.  
"Are these men fighting over you"  
"I don't know. It happened behind my back. All I remember was someone grabbing my pants"  
"Joey, book the pervert for being a grabass"  
"Done."

"First night over"  
"I had ten fights and three Monty stands. Not to mention the balconies." Nobody had noticed Jessie and Joe leave the room.

"All I want to do is sleep." Joe passed out on a bed in the hotel that the Empire had claimed as an operations center. Jessie tugged at Joe's arm and pulled him off the bed.  
"Why'd you do that"  
"You can't sleep yet"  
"Watch me." Joe fell asleep on the floor. He didn't even notice Jessie calling for David González to wake him up.  
"Get up Joe. Between Erik and Hector, I have enough problems already"  
"Dave, did she put you up to this"  
"You're on night duty"  
"Thank you Jessie." Joe stood up and left the room. Jessie followed him. 


End file.
